Que siga lloviendo
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: Llueve muy fuerte y Kouji y Takuya están atrapados... MUY, pero MUY cursi y rebosante de miel


Notas: Llueve en mi casita!!!!!! ^____________^ Si tienes homosexualidad reprimida no leas, puesto que este fic es yaoi, así que si eres homofobico y odias estas cosas pues lárgate de una vez (¬_¬' Hey que feo sonó), estor harta de quejas y comentarios lelos... en cambio si estás haciendo el favor de leer este fic recuerda.... TE QUIERO MUCHO!!!! Otra cosa, KORY!!!!!!!!!! ESTE FIC ES PARA TI!!!! PARA QUE ACTUALICES TUS FICS!!!!!!!!!! ^o^

Que siga lloviendo  
Por: Merle-chan(-_- ya lo saben)

Estaban Kouji y Takuya los 2 en el cuarto del segundo, estaban viendo una película aburridisima, Takuya se estaba durmiendo (clásico) mientras que Kouji se entretenía con la almohada de Takuya, la cual por alguna razón olía demasiado a axe (sexy...), aunque eso no le importaba, estaba entretenido en el hilo que salía de ahí... Se fue la luz... voltearon a la ventana, ya había comenzado a llover demasiado fuerte. Kouji se levantó y salió del cuarto. Ya tenía que irse antes de que eso empeorara, con lo mucho que le gustaba mojarse.... Abrió la puerta y se dispuso a salir pero Takuya tomó su mano...

-. Espera Kouji esta lloviendo demasiado fuerte... quédate hasta que termine de llover –le sonrió

-. Está bien –cerró la puerta y se volvió a Takuya –y que haremos? No hay luz

-. Ya sé! –sonrió Takuya –vamos a jugar!!!

-. Yo escojo el juego –se puso a pensar un momento –poker

-. Está bien...

Regresaron al cuarto de Takuya, y se pusieron a jugar cartas... Takuya sonrió y dejó caer las cartas de forma triunfal sobre la cama...

-. Ja! Yo gané! –ya saben tono de soy el mejor –mi premio?

-. Gané yo –dejó las cartas junto a las de Takuya –y MI premio?

-. Que? –miró las cartas y luego suspiró –que quieres?

Posó sus manos en las mejillas de Takuya, y se acercó lentamente, sintiendo la tranquila y cálida respiración... sintiendo como la temperatura de esas mejillas aumentaba y podía percibir ese aliento a miel...

-. Que haces Kouji? –preguntó Takuya sorprendido

-. Tomo mi premio

Sonrió un momento y después cerró sus ojos. Los labios de Takuya temblaban, pero aún así Kouji lo besó, esos labios sabían a miel también... Se fue recargando en él,  hasta quedar acostados en la cama, sus manos soltaron el rostro de Takuya y se deslizaron a su camisa, la cual deslizó con ternura sin dejar de saborear esos labios... Acarició esa cintura, y sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de los pantalones... Miró a Takuya y pudo ver las cristalinas lágrimas en sus ojos...

-. Takuya... no llores... –le susurró dulcemente al oído –te amo... –besó con dulzura las lágrimas

-. Yo también Kouji... –cerró sus ojos

Sonrió y sus labios bajaron al cuello de Takuya y siguieron descendiendo, causándole nuevas sensaciones... Takuya se estremeció y se movió un poco a sentir la lengua de Kouji bajar de su pecho hasta su vientre...

Las luces volvieron... Kouji levantó la mirada, la lluvia estaba terminando... Miró a Takuya a los ojos...

-. Se acabó la lluvia... –se levantó dejando a Takuya

-. Si parece que si... –contestó sentándose de nuevo

-. Me tengo que ir... –salió de la habitación seguido por Takuya a medio vestir(*¬*)

-. Espera...

Kouji abrió la puerta, aún seguía lloviendo, no tan fuerte como antes pero aún continuaba...

-. Kouji! –lo llamó

Volteó para verlo y se encontró con la más bella sonrisa de Takuya... Cerró la puerta y regresó... Lo tomó por la cintura y besó sus labios, al separarse le sonrió...

-. Que siga lloviendo...

El cielo oscuro era iluminado por los relámpagos y sonido de las gotas al caer al piso era opacado por los truenos... La lluvia continuo, fuertemente... Siguió lloviendo...

Ven y apaga las luces  
Déjate llevar por lo que crees  
Seca las lágrimas de tus ojos  
No temas a lo que sientes  
Mírame, no caerás en trozos  
Que te amaré como antes  
Quiero en mi piel sentir tus labios  
('Estaremos bien' de -_-' la estúpida banda en la que participo)  
  


****************************************************************************************  
Jajajajaajaja ^o^ si!!!!!! Otra lelada tamaño Reelela!!! Es que XD quería hacer un lemon, pero como ustedes saben soy malísima para hacerlo, así que esto es lo mejor que tengo T_______T patético!!!! *se lanza a llorar en el teclado* no me sorprende que nadie lea mis fics... bueno, no importa... al fin... soy cursi y lo cursi me gusta :P... Bueno, les recuerdo, se acerca mi aniversario(el 19) y mi cumple n_______n regálenme algo!!! Dedíquenme un fic o continúen uno (que poco pido ne?) ya que hace 15 años fue el día más maravilloso de la tierra, cuando nació mi persona ^_~ jojojojo humildad ante todo!!!!! BMMPUYDM!!!!!!!!


End file.
